


The Flawless Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity two sentence fiction. Supergirl smiled as soon as she kicked a monster unconscious.





	The Flawless Evening

I never created Supergirl.

Supergirl smiled as soon as she kicked a monster unconscious. There weren't any scratches on her.

THE END


End file.
